Unexpected News
by The Emcee
Summary: When something unexpected happens to Jack, Pitch goes and retrieves Sandy, as he's the Guardian who is most…uh…comfortable with the Nightmare King. After Sandy finds out what's going on, he persuades Jack and Pitch to tell the other Guardians, who still don't like Pitch and would rather see him burn. Can Pitch ever catch a break? PitchFrost. Slash.


Title: Unexpected News

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: PitchFrost

Rating: K+

Summary: When something unexpected happens to Jack, Pitch goes and retrieves Sandy, as he's the Guardian who is most…uh…comfortable with the Nightmare King. After Sandy finds out what's going on, he persuades Jack and Pitch to tell the other Guardians, who still don't like Pitch and would rather see him burn. Can Pitch ever catch a break?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I wanted to write a kind of, sort of light/fluffy Pitch-Jack story, so I did. R&R. Enjoy!

…

As soon as Jack and he both knew for sure, Pitch hastily made his way out of his cave and to the surface. Once he was outside, he frantically looked everywhere for the one person, the only person on the planet who wouldn't want to outright kill him if they saw him. It was that hard; the dream sand was easy enough to spot. Pitch forced himself into the night air, feeling a bit lightheaded and disoriented. But now was not the time. Jack needed him.

So, Pitch set off for Sandy's main dream sand cloud. His stomach was filled with dread at the thought of approaching the Sandman on his own. He and Jack had been together for a little over two years, but the other Guardians still hated his guts, even though his powers had been pretty much stripped. It was bad enough when Jack was around, but when he left the room it was much, much worse. Not that they would actually kill him. Maim and wound maybe, but never kill.

Shaking his head, Pitch pushed the thoughts of how much the Guardians, minus Jack of course, hated his guts. All that mattered right then and there was Jack and that he needed to get Sandy. Soon enough, Pitch came upon the Guardian of Dreams and was more than a bit frantic and panicked.

"Sandy! Sandy! Oh, thank heavens!" Pitch grabbed the small man by his shoulders and panted. The loss of his powers had taken their toll on him and he was exhausted even by the simplest of flights. Sandy, however, merely glared up at him and looked ready to punch the day lights out of him.

"Listen! I need your help. Something's wrong with Jack and we need you." At that, Sandy's anger turned into concern and he nodded. Pitch turned and, with great effort, returned to his cave with Sandy following behind him.

They made their way deep into the cave where Jack and Pitch actually lived. There, sitting on the couch, looking wide eyed and terrified was Jack. Sandy made his way over to him at once and Pitch stood a few feet away from them. He watched as Sandy asked Jack what was going on with his dream sand. Jack's blue eyes shone with tears and it broke Pitch's heart to see it.

"Sandy…something's…something's happened…" Sandy gazed up at him with wide, concerned eyes.

"It's…it's not a bad thing, though. It's a very good thing," Jack said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Sandy gave him a puzzled look. Pitch just stood back and watched them, his nerves and adrenaline keeping him standing.

"But I don't think that you and the other Guardians will be happy about it. I think you guys will get pretty angry." At that, Sandy shook his head and told Jack that they'd never turn his back on him, that they'd accept and love him no matter what.

"What about Pitch?" Jack released a slightly hysterical laugh. "You guys said that you'd accept us and you still haven't. Not really. He's harmless. He couldn't even hurt a fly. Literally because he can't control shadows or nightmares anymore." At that, Sandy turned and gave Pitch a long stare.

So that both Pitch and Jack could see, Sandy explained to them both that he, personally, didn't mind the two of them being together. As long as Jack was happy that was all that mattered. Sure, he was still sore about Pitch taking his dreams and turning them into nightmares, but he felt that he was rightfully justified with that. But what it ultimately came down to was Jack being happy and if Pitch made Jack happy, then Sandy and the rest of them were just going to have to grin and bear it one way or another. Jack gave Sandy a thankful smile before he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Sandy…I need you to promise me that you won't kill Pitch. Or hurt him." Sandy thought about it for a second before he nodded. Jack took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm pregnant, Sandy. With Pitch's baby. I took the tests not too long before you arrived."

"He took three just to be sure he was seeing it right. They were all positive," Pitch further elaborated. "Jack asked me to get you because, out of all the other Guardians, you're the one who's most…comfortable with us being together. So, we thought-!" Sandy punched Pitch with his fist hard enough to knock the man out. He fell like a log onto the floor and Jack gasped and made his way to his boyfriend.

"Sandy, why did you do that?! This isn't his fault. Well, I mean, it kind of is, but this baby isn't a bad thing! I love him," Jack smoothed Pitch's hair and jaw before he turned to his fellow Guardian.

"Seriously, that was so not cool! I thought you were okay with us." Sandy told Jack sorry and told him that he had lost his temper.

"Just…don't do that again," Jack said, feeling exhausted and completely drained. "Look, I wanted you here because I knew you'd understand. And…we need your help to tell the others." Sandy looked unsure, so Jack added, "Hey, you knocked out my boyfriend. You kind of owe me."

Well, Jack did have a point. So, Sandy helped Jack lift Pitch up off the floor and place him on the couch. They were going to wait until Pitch woke up to figure out how to break the unexpected news to the others.

…

"You're what?!" Bunny shouted. His green eyes, much like those of North and Tooth, were wide and shocked. Then, his eyes turned to Pitch and they narrowed dangerously.

"You! You are so done for, mate!" Bunny reached for one of his boomerangs. North, however, held him back and kept him from doing anything irrational or stupid.

"Bunny! No! Do not go after Pitch," North told him firmly. Jack stayed close to his boyfriend and Sandy, needing their support and the comfort they gave him.

"Why the bloody hell not?! He's a low-life fiend who's been doin' things t' Jack and now, now he's got Frostbite pregnant!" He growled, looking more furious than Jack had ever seen him. Tooth, still looking a bit shell-shocked, tried to calm him down.

"Bunny, you need to calm down. You flipping out like this isn't good for Jack, especially now that he'd pregnant," she told him gently.

"None of us really like Pitch," North told him. "But, he is with Jack now. Jack is part of us, part of our family. And, because of that, so is Pitch." Bunny still struggled against North, but he was losing the fight.

"He's the Bogeyman, for Christ's sake!" North nodded in agreement while Tooth looked nervous and a bit flustered and not sure what to do. Sandy rolled his eyes and shook his head. Pitch remained calm and silent, thankful that, at the very least, it was only Bunny who was trying to kill him. Jack had his hand in a death grip, but Pitch really didn't mind. They both needed the support right now.

"Yes, and he always will be," North told him.

"But he's powerless. He can't even control shadows anymore. And he's been with Jack for over two years. I think it's time we accepted him, _them_, and started, I dunno, getting to know him," Tooth said. She sent Jack a slightly tight smile. He appreciated that she was trying to be understanding and accepting, even though she still hadn't forgiven Pitch. "Besides, I bet their baby is going to be cuuuuuuute!"

Bunny slumped in North's grasp. "You've…got to be kidding me."

"Tooth has a point. It has been long enough. Perhaps it is time to give Pitch a chance," North told him. "Now, will you behave and try not to harm Pitch?"

"Yeah, I guess," Bunny grumbled. North released him and Bunny made his way over to Jack and Pitch. His green eyes met Jack's blue ones.

"I… I'm sorry, Frostbite. I didn't mean t' upset ya. I know it can't be easy for ya, especially now that yer...yer pregnant," Bunny finished, looking a bit embarrassed. "So, I'm sorry." Jack perked up and gave the Pooka a small grin.

"Apology accepted, Bunny." Bunny turned to Pitch and he glared at the King of Nightmares.

"But so help me, if you do anything to Jack or the baby, I will make you wish you were never born," he threatened. Pitch merely nodded and pulled Jack closer to him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

"You'd better." With one last glare, Bunny turned and made his way to his bedroom in North's fortress. A slightly uncomfortable silence fell down upon the rest of them. And then, an elf came up to North, holding a plate with fruit cake on it. Taking the plate from the tiny creature, North held it Pitch's direction and looked both hospitable and dangerous all at once.

"Fruit cake?" North asked him. It shocked everyone in the room, but Pitch most of all. He didn't say anything for a few seconds and then his brain started to work.

"Ah, no. No, thank you," he said. North threw it somewhere and they all heard the glass plate break as it fell.

"Don't mention it." North's eyes narrowed slightly and the deep tone his voice took told Pitch exactly what Bunny had. _Do anything to Jack or the baby and you're dead._

Well, things could have gone much better, but they could have been worse. A lot worse. Pitch was just happy that his boyfriend, his beautiful and fun-loving boyfriend, was going to have his baby. And then he realized something, actually realized something.

Holy shit, he was going to be a father.


End file.
